It's Cold
by Zakura46
Summary: Finnick and Cato are cold. They have an idea to get warm. FinnickXCatoXReader. Rated MA! Do not read if underaged! I dunno why I did this but I was bored. SERIOUSLY GUYS 18 ONLY!


**Hey guys. Like I promised- a smut just for those fangirls like me who are as obsessed with these two. This has no point what so ever, so here we go I guess.**

**So I guess I'm making them your besties or something…**

You hear a knock at your door, and you groan. You get up, reluctantly leaving your soft, comfy bed. You stumble slightly towards the door, tired as you glance back over your shoulder and check the time on the digital clock on your nightstand. 2 a.m.

Whoever was visiting you better be dying, you think bitterly.

You open the door, and all you see is a flash before you feel soft, salty lips pressed against your own.

You attempt to pull back, but you feel another person behind you all of a sudden, attacking your neck with his mouth. The man kissing you tastes like salt and lemon, and you like it.

You pull away after a minute to see your best friend, Finnick Odair, panting in front of you, desperately trying to regain his breath from the long, passionate kiss you both just shared. Behind you, the other man is still kissing your neck and you glance back to see your other best friend, Cato.

"What are you two doing?" you gasp out. Not that you were going to protest—you really do love these two guys.

"We're…" Finnick started, but Cato cut him off.

"Shut up," the bright-blonde said harshly, pulling you back to your bed. Finnick happily followed.

Climbing over you, with Cato behind you, Finnick began to pull off what little clothes you had on.

You decided to just go with it.

You helped him pull off your clothes, relaxing into the muscles of Cato's as Finnick began to work his sexual magic with his tongue. He trailed it down your stomach, reaching to where your underwear interfered with his sinful thoughts and actions.

Cato literally ripped them off your skin, throwing the tattered remnants onto the floor and began to massage your bare breasts.

You let out a shaky moan, running hands through Finnick's hair as he kept his title as a sex _god_. He thrust his tongue into your depths, making you shudder and moan even louder.

You suddenly realize both of them are wearing too much clothes.

Getting Cato to pull off his shirt by gently tugging at the bottom of it, you manage to tide yourself over by running your hands over his muscular chest while you feel him undo his belt and pull off his pants, wrapping both of his arms around you and burying his head in your hair.

"Hurry it up, Finnick," Cato said huskily in your ear, his breath reaching your neck and sending shivers straight down to where Finnick was occupying himself.

With one swift move, Finnick had his fingers in you and was pressing them down on your clit, making you shiver even more with the loudest moan yet as you came across your first orgasm.

"Thanks," Cato said, and Finnick came back up to eye level with you.

"No problem," Finnick whispered to Cato, but he was looking directly at you with dilated pupils.

You feel something pressing against your ass, and you realize just how aroused Cato is. You decide to hurry things up a bit—for the good of Cato, you lie to yourself.

"Take off your…" you start, but Finnick had already shed his clothes and was letting his fingers return into your depths, stretching you and prodding into your most private place.

You feel Cato do the same, slipping his fingers into your ass, and you then realize just how much this is going to hurt—and just how good this is going to feel.

"F-fuck," you stutter out, and Finnick has his lips on yours again, thrusting his tongue in your mouth. He moans into it as your hand finds his shaft, stroking slowly.

Finally, Cato snaps and he enters you. With a cry of painful pleasure, you feel Finnick enter you slowly as well. After a few experimental thrusts, the two get a good rhythm going.

"Faster," you moan, but they didn't hear you over their own lust.

"FASTER!" you scream as Cato reaches down at touches your abused clit. They happily comply, bringing the pace impossible fast.

You are the first to come, and just the feel of you against them makes the other two close seconds as you all ride out your waves of pleasure together.

You fall back onto Cato, Finnick next to you, Cato's arms wrapping around you again.

After a moment of silence, you break it.

"So what was that for?"

Cato and Finnick look at each other and start laughing.

"We were cold," Finnick says in almost a whisper.

You give him a stare as Cato tightens his hold on you, burying his nose back in your hair that smells like your apple shampoo.

"You're kidding," you say.

"No. It's snowing outside," Cato murmurs.

"Merry Christmas," Finnick says before dosing off, soon followed by both you and the man embracing you.

**Alright so there you go. It's not Christmas, though, but I couldn't think of anything better of an excuse. So here's my early Christmas present to fangirls everywhere. Long live CatoXFinnick! **

**Sincerely,**

** The Ultimate Hunger Games fangirl (probably not true, but still)**


End file.
